For a display panel having fingerprint recognition function, in order to better achieve full-screen design and prevent a fingerprint recognition region from occupying space of a non-display area, a display area can be reused as the fingerprint recognition region by adopting an under-screen fingerprint technology.
However, based on the existing arrangement of the metal layer within the display area, a non-opaque region within the fingerprint recognition region has a small area, so that only a small amount of light is reflected into the fingerprint recognition region by the touch body during the fingerprint recognition process, resulting in low detection accuracy of fingerprint recognition.